Two Bees, One Love
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested story for G1Bumblebeegirl101. When Kim Benson gets super tired from a long day, fighting an evil doctor and rescuing her best friend, Bumblebee lets her join him in a peaceful rest. Cute and Fluffy and Tickly. Rated T for kisses. Cover Art was done by BBPRIMEFAN101 and is used with permission by the artist.


**(Here is the requested story for G1Bumblebeegirl101, staring her OC, Kim. Kim Benson belongs to G1Bumblebeegirl101. Bumblebee and the Transformer franchise belong to Hasbro.)**

* * *

**Two Bees, One Love**

* * *

Kim Benson had had a tiring day. She had recently ona mission to stop Dr. D, the mad scientist, who had recently became the Autobots new human villain, for he had planned to capture the weakest of the Autobots and bring them to Megatron in return for the technology Megatron promised he would give to the mad doctor. THe Dr. D had recently captured Bumblebee, but was soon thwarted by the Autobots and Kim, who managed to save her best friend.

The young, 13-year-old, lay flat on the couch in the rec room, clearly exhausted from the whole day. Fighting off those robots drones the doctor made as body guards were a challenge to fend off and have made her sore in some places.

As she tried to fall asleep, the silent was broken when some of the Autobots came in, chattering about something in particular, I just don't know, but it was something that made them talk a little too loud for Kim. So, getting herself off of the couch, she left, putting her hands on her ears to keep the noise out; it was a racket in there, and she needed some rest.

_Now, where can I get some sleep around here, without all this noise?_ Thought Kim as she went down the halls of the base, but then she got an idea. Bumblebee was given the day off by Optimus Prime to recuperate. Maybe he wouldn't mind if she came over and rest with him. After all, they were best friends.

She managed to find his quarters and slipped inside the dimly lit room. She looked around at first to see if Bumblebee was around, but to her dismay he wasn't. She sighed, but then saw that his berth was vacant, and decided to climb up, make herself comfortable and soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Good thing I got my fuel before Grimlock did, he just horks his down." Bumblebee chuckled as he went back to his quarters after having a quick refuel, the Dinobots were occupieing it at that moment. He did manage to get his fuel and replenish his thirst. Now, all that was left was to finish his rest.

As he went inside his quarters, he saw his human friend, Kim, curled in a ball, sleeping soundly and peacefully. Bumblebee saw how adorable she looked as she slept and just didn't have the spark to shoo her. So, he carefully sat himself on the berth, scooped up Kim and lay himself down. Kim woke up after she felt some digits pick her up and held her gently. She looked up and saw the big smile of her buddy, Bumblebee.

"Bee. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." Kim tried to apologized, but Bumblebee giggled and placed her on his chest.

"No worries, Kimmy, I don't mind. I actually need some company." Bumblebee spoke softly.

"Oh, what is it?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving me, I didn't get the chance earlier. I was just too weak to say anything." Bumblebee told her.

"You're welcome, Bee. I am happy you are okay." Kim smiled as she snuggled close to Bumblebee, earning herself a tiny tickle to her side, making her giggle as she tried to get away from Bumblebee's black digits.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" He cooed.

"No-ho-ho-ho-ho! Bumblebee, I'm way too tired for tickles!" Kim giggled, squirming herself away from the digits that were wiggling into her belly.

"Tickles aren't that tiring." Bumblebee snickered and tickled her some more, before letting her go. Now, kim felt so tired and was now falling asleep.

"Night, Kim." Bumblebee cooed as he brought Kim to his face plate and gave her a small kiss.

"Good night, Bumblebee." Kim answered before she fell asleep. Safe and sound in her best friends arms.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here you go, G1Bumblebeegirl101. I hope you love it. Sorry if it's a bit short, but I ran out of ideas to make this cuter, but I think it's cute enough, I hope you think so, too Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
